Swampfire
Swampfire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Powers and Abilities Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms, (from yellow holes in his "blossomed" form,) similar to a flamethrower. Swampfire is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, as shown in War of the Worlds: Part 1. Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampfire is able to manipulate his biological agriculture to stretch his limbs for multiple purposes, as demonstrated in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and Ghost Town. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb. Due to his plant-like composition, he is also capable of regenerating at an astonishingly quick pace. Swampfire's methane can make the Incurseans unconscious. As displayed by Negative Swampfire in The Final Battle: Part 1, by spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. Swampfire's methane can also bring plants to life, as shown in Everybody Talks About the Weather, while fighting DNAliens. In Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game), Swampfire could emit methane which causes plants to grow over enemies, channel his flames into a concentrated fireball, having the ability to tunnel underground, and immerse himself in a coat of flames. He is also capable of firing a straight beam of concentrated fire. In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Swampfire could ignite his hands for "flaming fists", create a ring of fire to attack enemies, and cause thorny vines to sprout from the ground. In Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire's "blossomed" form revealed that he has complete control over the Mutant Pumpkins from Anur Transyl. His fire blast also appears to be more powerful than before. He can grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand into the air. Swampfire has superhuman strength, being able to push over a Highbreed weather tower, as well as hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. In his "blossomed" form, he appears to be even stronger and more durable than before. In X = Ben + 2, Swampfire was able to walk straight through an iron bar of his holding cell. in Weapon XI: Part 2, Swampfire was shown able to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips. Weaknesses In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Swampfire was continuously cut up by Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating. Swampfire can be frozen, although he can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. According to himself, Swampfire cannot control weeds, though after 'blossoming,' he gains the ability to command the hordes of Mutant Pumpkins. Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. As shown in Catch a Falling Star, if Ben turns into Swampfire with a broken arm, Swampfire's arm will be twisted and shriveled. He also groaned in pain, showing he was in pain from it. Trivia * Swampfire's voice resembles Maximus' voice from American Dragon Jake Long. * In MAD, Swampfire was one of the aliens Benjamin Franklin transformed into, to sign The Declaration of Independence. He was colored yellow, had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses and had blue fire. * Despite having no nose, Swampfire somehow has a sense of smell. * Swampfire has a nano in FusionFall after the player beats Fusion Ben. * Swampfire appears in Cartoon Network's TKO; his special moves are Fireball and Vinespike, and his super move is Inferno Blast. * Swampfire is the only alien to have four different designs in one series. * Swampfire has the most designs of all of Ben's aliens. * Swampfire's redesign in Omniverse has many similarities to Tom Perkins' original concept art of him.1 * Swampfire is another one of Ben's aliens in which its natural biological behavior overrides his normal state. Like the Necrofriggian's drive to reproduce (Save the Last Dance), the Methanosians undergo a kind of growth and "blossoming" phase. In Ben's case, his Omnitrix is unable to select a different alien and he develops large facial pustules in his human form, until his Swampfire form has fully blossomed. * Swampfire spoke for the first time in Omniverse in Charmed, I'm Sure.